


Various meanings of sleep

by Lana_Fair



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Tokiya thought he was straight but Otoya waltzed into his life and made him realize he's not, so I'm not going to tag them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Fair/pseuds/Lana_Fair
Summary: Tokiya's new roommate likes to bring people over to sleep with them. Tokiya, as long as it doesn't concern him and he doesn't hear anything, tries not to complain.The only problem is that their understanding of sleeping is completely different.





	Various meanings of sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orpheusheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/gifts).



> Our Queen Kitska shared a story of a guy who fell in love with his gay roommate, compared it to TokiOto, and I had a need for this to become a thing. I'm not the best person to make it into a thing but whatever.
> 
> Enjoy.

Tokiya’s new roommate was…

Not a person Tokiya wanted to be roommates with.

Otoya was openly gay, with which Tokiya had no problem with, but he was also incredibly open for new friendships and one night stands. The first night in their room, the very first day of their acquaintance, and the boy already asked Tokiya to sleep with him. Obviously, Tokiya declined the offer. Not only was he straight (and not really interested in a relationship at the moment) but to ask to have sex on the first day! Otoya didn’t have any shame! What was worse, the boy looked very sad after Tokiya screamed no at him. Like a little puppy kicked out on a cold street when all he wanted was just to cuddle with his owner.

Damn, why was he so adorable?

Otoya was, to say the least, very needy for a human contact. It didn’t matter how many tomes Tokiya pushed him away, the boy kept gravitating towards him. Kept leaning against him as Tokiya cooked for them because Otoya was a complete and utter mess in the kitchen. Leaned against him while watching a movie, while doing their homework, and even when they were simply walking alongside. Otoya. Kept. Leaning. Against. Him. But, that Tokiya could accept.

He couldn’t, and soon wouldn’t, accept how often Otoya brought someone over.

The boy saw nothing wrong with bringing people to their shared room to sleep with them. Thank heavens they had their own bedrooms, but for Tokiya to see people Otoya just slept with in the morning, eating breakfast like nothing happened, was to say the least awkward. Usually it was Cecil, Ren, or Reiji. Cecil Tokiya could tolerate. The boy didn’t engage into a forced conversation save for saying hello, goodbye, and occasionally asking a question relevant to the breakfast Tokiya was preparing for the three of them.

Ren and Reiji on the other hand…

Ren loved to make awkward comments that seemed awkward only for Tokiya. Otoya was probably used to them as he never reacted to Ren’s telling Tokiya how good Otoya is in bed and how much he’s missing out.

Tokiya didn’t need to know how much he’s missing out. He didn’t miss out anything. He was completely fine living the way he does. Tokiya didn’t need to call himself one of the many people that landed in Otoya’s bed.

Reiji was like Otoya but _worse_. For some mysterious reason it didn’t bother Tokiya as much when it was Otoya leaning over his shoulder while he was preparing breakfast. Reiji’s weight was, for the lack of a better word, unwanted. Not that the older man acknowledged it. It seemed Tokiya’s complaints tempted Reiji to mess with Tokiya even more.

Occasionally, Otoya brought over Ranmaru, Natsuki, or Masato. Out of those three, Ranmaru was Tokiya’s favourite. He never woke up in time for the breakfast. Masato was a surprisingly pleasant company. Tokiya found himself intrigued with the guy and they soon found many hobbies they shared. If only it wasn’t as awkward as it was for the both of them while Otoya happily munched on whatever Tokiya put on his plate. Completely ignoring the awkwardness of his companions. As for Natsuki… After one very messy attempt at eating a breakfast prepared by Natsuki that ended with Otoya in infirmary, Tokiya and Otoya made a silent agreement that Natsuki was a NO for staying overnight.

After a few months they managed to develop a system: Otoya would wait until Tokiya goes to bed before he invites someone over and Tokiya’s out before they have a chance to wake up. It’s quite a good system; saves Tokiya from not only awkward encounters but also from being late due to waiting for Otoya with breakfast. It works well and Tokiya would even dare to say Otoya’s a great roommate.

The only problem was, Otoya was attractive. Tokiya was aware of it, he could appreciate a pretty face when he saw one. What he wasn’t aware of was when he stopped appreciating Otoya’s face as something easy to look at and began to see it as something that he should be kissing. Not all those other guys.

Just Tokiya’s luck. Find out he’s not as straight as he thought he was and have his first gay crush on a guy who probably slept with the entire dorm. Just… Great. Another thing on the list why Tokiya hated his life. The top of the list. There won’t be anything worse than that.

_Ugh._

* * *

 

Or, life soon decided to prove Tokiya that _yes_ , there could be something worse than falling in love with a guy like Otoya.

For example, a fact that one of his sleeping buddies, Cecil, wasn’t just a random guy Otoya decided to pull into his bed.

“He’s your _what_?!” Tokiya screamed after the initial shock wore down and he’s done coughing and spitting the coffee he was drinking.

“My brother? Well, technically Cecil’s my half-brother since we have different fathers. I thought you knew.” Otoya looked at him like he was explaining the most obvious thing in the entire world. Like there was nothing weird about the whole situation.

“You’re sleeping with him, for God’s sake! Of course I wouldn’t even dare to think you’re related!”

“Then why would you think it’s weird! Of course we sleep with each other, we’re brothers! If it was weird our parents wouldn’t let us do it when we were kids!” Tokiya was speechless. Of all the things he was expecting to hear, that wasn’t one of them. To think that their weird relationship lasted for so many years and Otoya’s parents knew about it… It made Tokiya feel sick.

“You… Your parents let you sleep with your younger brother…” he must have heard it wrong. He hoped he did.

“All siblings like to have sleepovers.” Sleepovers… what that really how he referred to having a sexual intercourse with his own brother?

“It’s not normal for siblings to sleep with each other!”

“Yes, it is! You don’t have a sibling so you don’t know how nice it is to talk and cuddle with someone before going to sleep. Especially now since I forgot my plushie.” Otoya’s scowl turned into his sad puppy face, his eyes getting dangerously wet. Something inside Tokiya made him want to take the boy into his arms and kiss the sadness away. It didn’t suit him at all.

Wait.

_Plushie?_

“You… forgot your plushie…” Otoya nodded and sniffled.

“Don’t make fun of me, I can’t sleep when I don’t have something to hug… That’s why I asked you if you wanted to sleep with me. You made me a very sad boy that day, you know?” Otoya pouted cutely. Sleep… Otoya wanted to sleep with Tokiya. Not have sex like Tokiya’s stupid brain understood. He wanted to _sleep_ , to have someone to cuddle with and Tokiya’s idiotic, apparently perverted brain filled in the gaps that weren’t even there.

What an idiot.

“You were sleeping with them. Just. Just sleeping?”

“What did you think were we doing.”

“Having sex.” It was Otoya’s turn to splutter.

“Yuck! Tokiya, that’s disgusting! Why would you think that!”

“I didn’t think you meant sleeping literally!”

“Do you really think I would sleep around like that?” No. Tokiya managed to get to know Otoya well enough to _know_ Otoya wasn’t a person to sleep around and have one night stands but the boy gave him many reasons to think so.

“So you weren’t bringing all those people to make me feel jealous either?” Tokiya hid his face in his hands, unable to look Otoya in the eye.

“Why would I want to make you jealous?” oh. _Oh._ He had no idea.

“Because you made me realize I’m not as straight as I thought I was.” Otoya blinked owlishly at Tokiya, clearly not understanding what the other meant. Tokiya clicked his tongue in annoyance. He had to be straightforward with this, didn’t he?

“I like you, okay. I like you and it pissed me when I saw you being lovey dovey with all those guys.”

“You like me.” Otoya repeated after him with his already big eyes wide with shock.

“Is that all you heard?” Otoya moved closer, his movements weird and mechanical. Tokiya, who already struggled to read what might be Otoya’s next move, couldn’t read his intentions to save his life.

Then, Otoya clasped his hands on Tokiya’s cheeks _hard_ and Tokiya would let out a noise of protest if it wasn’t for a pair of lips silencing him. The kiss didn’t last long, and when Otoya pulled back his eyes were just as big. “You like me.”

Tokiya nodded, the only thing he was capable of because _holy shit Otoya just kissed him_. He wasn’t very delicate about it and Tokiya’s cheeks burned after being kind of slapped, but. Otoya just kissed him. That was all what mattered.

That, and Otoya’s sudden outburst of tears and sobs and a mantra that consisted of Tokiya’s name weaved with wet kisses and _I love you_ s.

 

As it later turned out, Otoya was an amazing sleeping partner in every meaning of the word. And if both of them had a slightest limp after some nights and dark circles under their eyes, well, not every sleep has to be restful.

Theirs certainly wasn’t and Tokiya counted days until they received their first noise complaint.

 


End file.
